Celestials (Grid Series)
Celestials are winged spiritual beings designed by the Creator. Mass Produced from holy light with unique "Prototype Souls" by Adam Kadamon, they were made extremely powerful, because of their "Prototype Souls" they are far more Spiritually powerful because their souls as prototypes are described as "lacking limiters". They're native to Paradise, but although both Celestials and humans were created by the Creator, Celestials are very different and far supernaturally superior to humans. Characteristics Celestials are extremely powerful beings in the supernatural world. Their true spiritual forms or visages prove overwhelmingly fatal to most mortals, however, some special people can view their true visages without suffering lasting effects; Daimons also can't look at them in their true form without damaging their host or physical bodies. Although not physically seen, a Celestial's true form has been seen as a brilliant white light, the white Light is described as their "Grace" or the "Holy Light" that makes them continuously recharged by their limitless Souls. The Ancients' texts describe Celestials as being emotionless, not permitted to have feelings or free will. They even goes on to compare angels to marble statues, in the sense that they're both powerful, cold, loyal and have no choice. However, whether to spite Celestials or the truth at the time, this "lack of personality evaluation" has been proven wrong in the modern day: Beelzebub has been shown to be obsessed with Pride and the power it brings to such an extent that he his gluttonous for more, Luther is Prideful and Arrogant but knows when to cut his losses, Mikhail is childish and wrathful which together often lead to him running head-first into danger without considering the consequences. All Celestials, especially the older Divine Celestials and Old Ones, seem to have a darker side that they have dubbed their "Beast". To be more accurate, Celestials are very much capable of "human emotions", rather the majority of them choose not to show emotion as emotions are considered doorways to doubt as well as a weakness, and they are not permitted to display emotions outside of a Celestial Community for the same reasons as it ruins their image of being a effective fighting-force of emotionless Super-Soldiers. Celestials are very emotional when it comes to their own kind and consider each other "Brothers" and "Sisters", sometimes a rare occurrence happens among the older of their kind (which have Free Will to some extent) known simply as "Celestial Mates", a situation where it is usually a pair of people (although Yahweh was a rare occurrence where he had become Celestial Mates with both Samael and Orphan when they were together) that become obsessed in all possible ways with the other: "It isn't just your duty that keeps you living any more, that gives you a meaning, they do. You would do, or be, anything they wanted". Romantic and Sexual relationships were said to be band within Celestial community, despite this Orphan broke those laws constantly with Samael and Yahweh, letting people slide who did also. Flocks of Celestials A Flock is the terminology for the extended "family" of Celestials in power over their own domain or purpose much similar to a "Mafia Family" however it could be considered that every Celestial Flock is an "ecosystem" of Flocks in their own way that all work together in a mechanized routine, the largest Flock is Orphan's Flock since it includes honorary members that lead other powerful flocks also. Ranks Old Ones The Old Ones were a group of Twenty Four old and/or primordial Celestial Beings that served the Creator directly in their own way, the three "Sons of God" were three of the four oldest beings among the Old Ones, having more power, knowledge and authority than one could possibly imagine or believe. Divine Celestial Divine Celestials, their equivalent to the Religious Archangels, are considered to be a rank of Celestials and Old Ones that hold the unanimous title as "Second to God" in a sense, being powerful Leaders and the Creator's greatest Lieutenants. Orphan was the first Divine Celestial and Old One, making him unique among all Celestials as the Progenitor, the First Celestial. Others The largest number of Celestials are the common Celestials, even at the lowest level they possess powers ten times that of the strongest Daimon or Human. History Basic Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Known Celestials Trivia Category:Allies Category:Anti-Hero Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates